


I Need You (Destiel)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, casdean - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Cas tells Dean that he wants to die.Dean changes his mind.(-extreme feels warning, super fluffy love-)





	

"Cas... Just tell me what's wrong, I'll help you. I'm just sick of sitting here and watching you unhappy. I want to do something, I-I just need to know what's wrong..." Dean says.

He was sat on the opposing bed and facing Cas. Cas wouldn't meet his eyes, he focused on the carpet.

He couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye as his mind worked to think against him. 

"Cas..." Dean mutters softly before reaching out and placing his hand under Cas' chin, he makes the angel look at him. "Please."

Cas closed his eyes and sighed deeply when Dean's skin touched his. 

Dean however moved his hand away, it lingered for a little too long anyway. 

"I-" Cas stops himself, he can't do this. He can't tell Dean how he actually felt. 

"Cas please. I want to help you, you're family, let me make you happy." Dean pleads. 

Ironically, Dean was the only thing that kept Cas breathing. 

"I want to die, Dean..." Cas says as another tear falls. 

His ocean blue eyes nervously meet Dean's. Dean looked concerned and upset. 

Cas couldn't help but think he did something wrong, was he not supposed to tell the truth? Should he have lied? 

Dean's mouth fell open but he didn't know what to say so he inhaled a shaky breath before reaching forward and grabbing Cas' hand in his. 

Cas looked down at their entangled hands. What did this mean? Whatever it was, it felt comforting. 

Cas watched Dean intently, his eyes had closed and he seemed to be thinking or trying to process something. 

When his eyes reopened they were glossy and Cas was confused. Dean was about to... Cry?

"Cas, you can't die... You can't die." Dean repeats the words with emphasis. "You can't." 

"Dean-" Cas starts, Dean's grip on his hand gets stronger. 

"I need you." Dean says as they stare into each other's eyes, neither of them could look away. The pure, raw emotion of the moment just took over them. 

Dean looked broken and sad as Cas stared into his deep green eyes. 

He's heard that if you fall in love, fall in love with the eyes because that's the one thing that doesn't change. 

And Cas knew damn well that he was in love with these eyes. These broken but beautiful green eyes. The soul that stayed tucked away behind them was just as beautiful. 

Cas still didn't know what to reply to Dean, he just stared.

"I need you." Dean says again, enunciating the syllables slowly. He seemed to be trying to tell himself something, his brain just wasn't processing the thought right. 

Cas looked down at their hands, they were still gripping onto each other tightly. 

"I need you too Dean..." Cas says softly, he more than needed him. He just wouldn't say that. 

Minutes of silence passed, Dean didn't move other than his eyes that were watching every aspect of Cas' face. 

Dean suddenly tugged his hand out of Cas' and Cas was confused, he felt hurt and unwanted.

Cas looked away from Dean and his throat felt dry, it was like he was suffocating. He held in tears that threatened to spill over. 

Dean noticed that Cas got the wrong idea, he didn't mean to upset Cas when he pulled his hand away. He was just trying to give the guy some space, so he reluctantly did. 

Dean continues staring at the angel, he was perfect, inside and out. It was like he was sculpted by the gods of beauty themselves. 

He had thought about Cas for a long time, he knew he felt something towards the angel. He was just confused and scared, he couldn't lose him. 

Dean needed him. Like he had said several times before. 

Cas hesitantly met Dean's eyes again and it seemed like the figurative emotional wall between them was slowly withering away. 

Dean couldn't help the audible sharp intake of breath when Cas stared deep into his soul. 

The figurative wall got thinner. 

The intensity of Cas' perfect blue eyes made Dean's heart beat at a rapid pace. His mind was reeling with thoughts, but neither of them said a single thing. 

Dean suddenly grabbed onto the front of Cas' coat making the angel jump in surprise. 

Dean's eyes wandered over Cas' face, his lips parted as soft breaths exited the opening. It seemed like he was trying to speak, trying to say something important, but he didn't know how to form the words. 

Cas glanced at Dean's hands that were tangled in the front of his coat, holding him steady. He gently reached up and wrapped his hands around Dean's arms, seeming to hold him in place. 

Dean's sleeves wrinkled under Cas' grip. Neither of them knew what was happening but neither of them wanted to get away. 

Dean pulled Cas a few inches closer, there was still a good bit of space in between them. 

Then it was back to the staring, and Dean was still trying to force himself to speak. 

'Just say it dammit.' He told himself. 'Tell him.'

Dean's grip loosened before tightening again, he was making sure this was real. This was happening, he was actually grabbing the front of Cas' coat. 

And Dean knew he was about to do it, the figurative word vomit was coming up and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it. Their eyes were still locked on each other's when Dean spoke.

"I love you." Dean says breathlessly, Cas' eyes widened for a moment before his expression softened. 

Dean decided that 'I need you' just wasn't doing it anymore. 

Cas' thoughts seemed to catch up to him. He knew that any attempt at speaking would fail, so he doesn't say anything. 

Cas swallows thickly, his nervousness washing away as Dean tugged on the front of his coat. 

Cas' eyes flicked down to focus on Dean's lips for a second before he met his eyes once again. The look in Dean's eyes was needy, and Cas was sure that he didn't look any different. 

So he quickly leaned in closer and closer until their lips connected. 

They both gripped onto each other as their lips pressed together in a long overdue kiss. 

Their knees awkwardly knocked together from the angle they were seated at but they didn't care, both of them were sitting as close to the edge as they could without falling on the floor. 

They pulled away a few seconds later but they stayed within close proximity to each other. 

Cas sighed in content as he opened his eyes only to see that Dean was staring at him with soft eyes. 

Cas then couldn't help himself, he grabbed Dean by the shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug. He hooked his chin over Dean's shoulder as Dean untangled his hands from Cas' coat in favor of wrapping his arms around Cas. 

"I love you Dean." Cas spoke and Dean smiled into Cas' shoulder. 

Cas gave Dean a quick squeeze before pulling away.

Cas then looked at the ground, what was he supposed to say now? Why did he feel so awkward? He was happy- hell he was ecstatic, he just didn't know what to do now and-

His thoughts were cut off when Dean forces his chin up again. 

"Don't get all quiet on me now Cas." Dean says with a soft smile adorning his lips. 

Cas just gave Dean a genuine smile. 

"I feel like that was overdue..." Cas mutters, still with that smile that makes Dean feel all giddy. 

"It was." Dean says.

His brain then registers the sound of the Impalas engine outside their motel door. 

"I think Sam is back." Dean says with a sigh. That means the moment was over. 

"Are we gonna tell him?" Cas asks. 

"Eh, he'll figure it out." Dean says before leaning in and giving Cas a quick peck on the lips. "Now let's go, I need food to live and I'm hungry." Dean stands up before offering Cas his hand. 

Cas smiles shyly but he reaches up and entangles his fingers with Deans before standing up. 

Dean stares at Cas for a few moments before speaking, "I mean it Cas..." 

"Mean what Dean?" Cas asks in cute confusion. 

"That I need you." Dean says before squeezing Cas' hand that was in his own. "...and I love you." 

Cas smiles when Dean presses a kiss to his cheek. 

If this is what genuine happiness felt like then he loved every bit of it. 

They exit their motel room, the door locking behind them. 

Sam was standing there, leaning against the front of the impala when they walked out. 

His eyes instantly gravitated to their entwined hands, he looked a little confused. Surprisingly enough he didn't seem shocked. 

"You seem confused Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asks with a smirky expression. 

"Maybe he's wondering why you're holding my hand..." Cas whispers not so subtly in Dean's ear making Dean sigh.

"Oh I'm not wondering about that at all." Sam says in exasperation. 

"Then why are you-"

Sam cuts Dean off, "I saw you two through the window." 

Cas' face was instantly red and Dean just shrugged. 

Sam sighs, "It's not really breaking news, I knew your guys' relationship wasn't just platonic."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean asks, taking offense. 

"Oh nothing." Sam says before walking around and climbing into the passenger seat of the impala. 

Dean just rolls his eyes before pulling Cas to the opposite side.

Cas goes to reach for the door handle to climb in the backseat but Dean quickly pulls him close and presses their lips together. 

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Dean says before he finally releases Cas. 

Cas loved being happy, especially when Dean was the source of his happiness. 

"Seriously dude?" Sam asks when Dean climbs into the drivers side with a content smile on his face. 

"If you don't like it then don't watch." Dean shrugs before starting the impala and backing out of the space. 

They arrived at a random diner not long later

Sam tried to ignore the two who were cuddling across from him in the booth. 

They didn't seem to care if anyone saw them. 

"Lighten up a bit Sammy, you're acting weird." Dean says. 

Sam doesn't reply. 

Then Dean comes up with another thought, "Wait- does this bother you?" He asks, genuinely worried about it. 

"What?" Sam asks instantly, "No- It doesn't bother me at all."

"Okay, thank god..." Dean sighs in relief. 

"I mean as long as you're happy I'm not bothered by it." 

Dean glances at Cas and a smile instantly appears on his face. 

"I am happy." Dean says to Sam before grabbing Cas' hand and holding it underneath of the table. 

"Then that's all that matters." Sam says before giving the couple a small smile. 

Dean stares at Cas with a fond look in his eyes. 

"Plus maybe Cas will soften you up a bit so you won't be such a hard-ass all of the time." 

Dean instantly looks across to Sam with a glare. 

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks. 

"It means you're a dick." Sam says and Dean ignores him in favor of taking a drink, pretending to not hear him. 

"But he's my dick." Cas says and Dean starts coughing, having choked on said drink. 

Sam couldn't contain his laughter either. 

"That came out wrong..." Cas mutters before awkwardly avoiding everyone.

"It's okay my angel." Dean says before untangling his hand from Cas' and wrapping his arm around the Angels shoulders.

They pester and annoy each other for a while before Cas suddenly turns to Dean. 

"Thank you." He says and Dean knows.

"You don't have to thank me. I'll always need you Cas, just remember that." Dean replies. 

Sam didn't even question it, he had a vague idea of what had happened. 

Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulder with a smile still written across his lips. 

This hard-ass, stubborn, trigger-happy, rough around the edges hunter was all he needed.

Dean was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from but I don't regret it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I just love fluffy Destiel... Well I love all Destiel. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, if you did please leave kudos! Maybe comment some constructive critisism? 
> 
> Check out my other Destiel one-shot if you haven't already, it's also nice and fluffy. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
